Not gonna get me!
by arravis
Summary: Nel is sick of her life and tormented by her past with Aizen. One night she decides to leave her home and never return. But what happens when that same night someone tries to drag her back into her previous way of living
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own bleach or any of its characters**

* * *

><p><em>Such a miserable life…<em>

_I'm sick of it! I'm sick of the house which I live in .I'm sick of the usual scandals. I'm sick of my mother telling me that I'm a whore. I'm sick of my life…_

* * *

><p>It was somewhere around 10pm. Nel left the building furious and relieved at the same time. She despised the life with her parents. That's why this wrangle was exactly what she needed to free herself from all of it and finally leave this damn place.<p>

She was 20 years old, she had the money and her stuff with her. In other words there was no stopping her. Lost in thought, she walked to the small park, nearby. She knew that it was dangerous to be there in that time of night, because the district was bad – there were quite a few gangs, not to mention all the robbers and such. However she couldn't care less After all she had a gun with her at all times, she was an excellent shooter and she would not hesitate to kick the ass of anyone who dared to try something on her.

She sat on one o the benches and started thinking what to do from now on. The first thing that popped into her mind was to call her best friend – Tia. She took out her phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Sounded Tia's sleepy voice.

"Hey. It's me. Sorry if I waked you up, but it's important. I need a place to stay"

"So you finally left that hell hole huh? Ok, Sure I'll let you stay in my other place, but I can't do anything until tomorrow."

"That's ok. I'll think of something for tonight. " Said Nel gratefully

"Are you sure you'll be alright? You know you area isn't among the best."

"Don't you worry. I can take care of myself. You know that. And if something serious happens, I'll just shoot the guy on the spot."

"Ok then." The other woman agreed, because she knew that Nel was capable of it. "I'll call you tomorrow morning. Bye."

"Bye." Said Nel and hanged up.

She stayed silent for a minute, when a husky voice called out, not far away from her.

"Ya sure, ya can take care of yourself?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I know it's short but that's because it's the first chapter. Anyway I have written a few more already so if you guys like it, then write a PM or in reviews and I'll publish the other chapters too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own bleach or any of its characters...**

* * *

><p>She turned her head to where the voice came from. The man was standing in the shadows, only a few meters away from her and she could see only his siluet .<p>

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The man stepped into the light of one of the lamps in the park. She could now see a man with well – built, muscular body and teal, messy hair. He was wearing dark jeans and unbuttoned white shirt. As far as Nel could tell he wasn't much older than herself.

"I was the first one to ask ya a question."

She smirked, remembering what he had asked .

"Sure I can." She said and moved her to grab the gun that she was hiding under her black jacket.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy woman! No need to pull out the gun. Just wanna have a word with you."

Pissed off, Nel assumed that he had heard her whole conversation with Tia.

"It's your turn to answer my question." She said, still looking at him with suspicion.

"The name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I'm th-"

"I know who you are." She interrupted himq giving him a piercing gaze. "I don't want to have anything to do with you or your so – called friends."

She got up from the bench to leave, turning her back on him.

"So ya don't care about gettin' rid of Aizen huh?" He asked with a grin on his face.

She came to a sudden stop, but didn't face him because she didn't want him to see the shock and horror on her face. However he was able to hear it in her voice when she asked

"Who told you about that?"

"Heh! Maybe it was one of my so – called friends. And how do you know who **I **am ?

"Well, I started hearing rumours about you back when I was still into that stuff."

"Wow! Didn't know I was **that **famous." He chuckled while moving closer to her. "So, wanna join?" He whispered in her ear.

She thought for a while and then said "I already gave up on that life."

'Doesn't mean ya can't go back. Besides, ya need a place to stay for tonight right?"

Nel thought about what had happened to Pesche and Dondochakka because of Aizen and her blood boiled at once. Plus she really needed to sleep somewhere with a roof tonight. She turned around, facing Grimmjow with hatred burning in her eyes.

"Count me in"

* * *

><p>AN:Well' this one is shorter than planned, but the words grow with every chapter.

The story may be confusing, but I'll be revealing the characters background stories while unfolding the main plot. So I guess you'll just have to read to see what happens


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own bleach or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>While they were walking in the night, Nel suddenly thought of something she hadn't before.<p>

"I suppose you know my name then?"

"Yeah, sure do woman. I don't recruit some random bastards you know. And besides, I've heard one or two rumours myself." He said cockily.

"Bad or good?" The woman asked. She was still trying to decide whether to trust him or not. From what she'd heard she was completely sure that he was against Aizen's gang. She knew that the leader had once humiliated Grimmjow greatly, took all he had and almost killed him but somehow the teal – haired man had survived. That's how she'd first heard about him. There weren't many people who could piss Aizen off and stay alive. However, Nel had her doubts about what was he planning to involve her in.

"Bit of both." He said distracting her from her thoughts.

She made a decision not to question him any further about that, because she had reached the conclusion that she didn't care much about the rumours.

"So where exactly are we going?" She looked around to see if she knew where they were.

'Just the hideout." He said and Nel pictured something very similar to a burrow. That's why she was quite surprised when they finally stopped in front of a big, old warehouse, with a white number 6 painted on one of its walls.

"This is what you call a hideout?" She said in disbelief, comparing it to how Aizen's hideouts looked like.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? Of course it ain't . The warehouse serves only as a disguise" He said and took out keys to unlock the padlock on the entrance.

When they got in, Nel saw that the building appeard much bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. However it was completely empty and she couldn't see how this could be a hideout in any way but she followed Grimmjow to the middle of it, where she saw a trapdoor in the floor. The man lifted the trapdoor and a ladder, leading to something like a basement was revealed.

"After you." Said Nel glaring at him.

He got through the hole and started climbing down the ladder. The woman followed him and when she got down, she realized that they were actually in some kind of corridor whit many doors. At the end the corridor was branching out in different directions. That left Nel under the impression that there are quite a lot of rooms. They walked straight ahead and stopped in front of a door in the left. Grimmjow unlocked the door with one of the keys and opened it. The two of them stepped inside. It was a nice room, painted in pale green with cupboards, wardrobe and big bed, so he thought she couldn't complain.

"Don't you have something better?" Nel broke the silence

"Shut it woman! If ya don't like you can go sleep outside in dust bin."

"Look here. Mt name is Nel. Got it?" She saidq annoyed by the fact that he was still calling her "woman"

"Whatever you say,** woman" **He snickered

"_Bastard!" _she thought.

"Don't complain and go to bed!" he ordered her. "I'll come in the morning to see if ya're still alive." he added with a wicked look on his face.

"So you don't live here?" Nel asked, ignoring his last words.

"Fuckin' no! Like I would ever live in a place like that. Got my own place – way much cooler." He said and walked out, slamming the door.

"Cocky jerk." She said and sat on the bed looking around the room.

She had to admit that it wasn't **that** bad but it was all unfamiliar to her. She got up walked to the wardrobe. She opened it and saw that it was empty. However she could tell that it was very expensive and classy, just like the cupboards and the bed. She instantly wondered how the hell did Grmmjow get his hands on a place like that. It all seemed very strange, but she was too tired to think about it seriously. Instead she collapsed on the bed. Her last thought before falling asleep

"_Hope I really do wake up in one piece"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that there wasn't much action in the chapter but introducing the hideout was quite important, so .. yeah. However I'll involve some new characters in chapter four, so I hope it 'll be interesting for you to read. **

**There might be hints for romance between some of the other characters, further in the story. But they won't be that important. Instead I'll be concentrating more on the Grimmnel pairing**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own bleach or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>When Nel woke up in the next morning, the first thought that popped into her mind was<p>

"_What the hell am I doing in this place?"_

She hoped, she hadn't made the biggest mistake of her life by deciding to accept Grimmjow's offer. She sat in the bed and picked up her phone of the cupboard next to her. It was only 7 am. But she didn't feel like sleeping. Instead she decided to get up and have a look around the whole place. She changed, because she had slept with all her clothes on, the previous night. Then she walked out of the room and tried to open the door right in front of her. It turned out that it was locked. After exploring the rest of the doors, Nel quickly found out that they all were. She was starting to panic. She was brought here by a **very **suspicious almost unknown, not to mention dangerous man, she couldn't enter any of the other rooms and had no idea when was someone going to come here and explain to her what the hell was going on. . However at the end the corridor was divided in two and She decided to see what's on it's right side, hoping she'd find an unlocked door. And she did. There was a beautiful wooden double door, slightly open, straight ahead of her. She walked to it, opened it widely and entered the room. It was a very big one, with pale yellow walls. Again, the furniture looked very expensive and fashionable, and almost every piece of it was in white. That included the big white sofa and the short table in front of it, as well as the many chairs and stools.

Inside it she saw 4 very different from one another people. Just one of them was a woman. She had dark skin, yellow cat – like eyes and long, dark purple hair, tied in a high ponytail. She had a perfect body although she was about 15 years older than Nel.

The other three people were all men and Nel immediately recognized one of them. He had shoulder – length, brown hair, piercing grey eyes and lazy expression on his face.

"Stark!" Cried Nel and ran to the man hugging him. "I thought I'd never see you again"

"Nice to see you too Nel. And sorryabout not contacting you, but you know, I had to be sneaky. Besides I wasn't sure what happened to you so…"

"Doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're Ok." She let go of him turning towards the others.

"Hey! Nice to meet you Nel. We"ve heard a lot about you from Stark. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Said one of the other two men. He was around 18 years old and had bright orange hair and warm brown eyes.

" Hi. Nice to meet you too." Said Nelq smiling at him.

Ichigo seemed like the exact opposite of the man standing nex to him. He had very pale skin, amarald eyes and jet black hair.

"And my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer." the man introduced himself

His name sounded familiar to Nel, but she couldn't remember where she'd heard it before.

"Yo! I'm Yoruichi." said the only other woman in the room.

"Really? Shihoin Yoruichi? Of course I've heard a lot about you."

That was true. Everyone who has ever been involved in a gang like Aizen's knew who she was. Yoruichi was once a great leader herself. And these days she was said to be the greatest supplier for some of the best gangs out there. For some strange reason however, she had never been involved with Aizen's gang, although everyone knew that he tired to win her on his side.

"So where is that idiot anyway?" Said Yoruich, rolling her eyes.

"Who are ya callin' idiot?" Sounded Grimmjow's husky voice. He waked into the room and sat on the sofa. " So, I see we've already gathered. Then let's start."

"Before we start, do you mind telling me what's this all about?" asked Nel.

"It's pretty simle. We all wanna lick Aizen's butt."

"Ok .Why?

"We all have our reasons. The most important one for now is that th bastard has one of the members." Answered the teal – haired man.

"Who?"

"It's my sister." Said Stark.

"What? Lilynette?" Asked Nel, shocked.

"Yeah." confirmed Stark with pain in his eyes.

"Stark I know how that feels like and I am so sorry, but don't you worry we'll get her back!" Said the green – haired woman with compassion.

"The stupid bastard got her during one of our attacks. But to sum up we all hate the same fuckin guy."

"I can see that. But aren't we a little out – numbered?" Asked Nel, confused.

"Actually, not quite." Said Yoruichi with smile on her face "Me and Ulquiorra have a lot of people working for us, so they can help whenever we need them to."

"Then why do you need me?" wondered the other woman.

" 'Cause you have useful information about about Aizen. Besides I've heard that ya're a damn good shooter and fighter who wouldn't mind seeing that fucker dead." explained Grimmjow

"Heh! You've heard right." She smirked.

"So… As I was about to say we need information on where Lilynette might be. Any ideas, woman?"

"As far as I know Aizen has wuite a lot of hideouts. When I was working under him they were four. Now there might be even more. That man is most probably keeping her as a hostage. If that's true I think I know where he keeps her."

"How so?" asked Ichigo

"Well, Aizen uses one of his hideouts especially for the purpose of keeping hostages there. That's maybe because this hideout is actually an old prison In the north part of the next town."

"Makes sense, but we can't be 100% sure. Let's go out tonight and try finding some clues." Said Ulquiorra

"Ok people let's all meet up here tonight, ready for hunting" Suggested Yoruichi

At that moment Nel's phone rang. She saw it was Tia, calling her and went out of the room to answer

"Hello?"

"Hey! Still need a place to stay?"

"Yeah, sure." Said Nel, because she didn't fancy the idea of staying in the hideout.

"Ok then. Come to my place and I'll give you the keys."

"Right. Thank you so much!"

"No need to thank me. After all you were the one who saved my life."

"And now you're saving mine." Laughed Nel. "Wait for me there. I'll come in about an hour.

"Ok. See you then."

"Bye." Said Nel and, hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah finally a chapter that's over 1000 words (phew). So Grimmjow, Nel, Stark, Yoruichi, Ichigo and Ulquiorra they are the top members of the gang. To be clear Grimmjow is not the leader. I wanted all of them to be kinda equal. Just seems cooler that way. Oh and I know that my choice of main characters in the gang may seem strange but they're all awesome people so I think it's ok**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own bleach or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>"So ya're gonna leave this lovely palace so soon?" Sounded Grimmjow's voice from behind Nel.<p>

"No offence, but this "palace" isn't the best place to live in "

"Huh. Suppose ya're kind right about that". After all none of the members actually lives here."

"By the way, how did you guys get your hands on a place like that? Is it yours?"

"Well, not exactly. One night I ended up here, without having anywhere else to sleep. That's how I found the basement and immediately thought that it would make a perfect hideout, because it was under the ground and it was very big on the inside. So I decided to turn it into the perfect place for a gang like ours."

"But what about all the expensive furniture and the other stuff?"

"What about it?" Asked Grimmjow, giving her a piercing gaze with his blue eyes.

"Well, how did you get all the money to buy it?"

"I worked for it. I worked like hell and I did jobs you couldn't even imagine. And when Yoruichi joined a month ago, things became even better."

Nel decided not to ask him anymore questions about that . It was enough for her. Besides she really couldn't imagine what kind of jobs did the man in front of her.

"Anyway I have to go." She said

"Se ya tonight" Replied he and went back into the room with the others, while Nel walked to the one one she'd slept in, to get her stuff and leave. When she got out of the room, she saw Yoruichi in the corridor.

"Yo!. I'll give you a ride." She said smiling "Come on."

"Really that's great, because I don't know how to get home from here anyway."

"No problem. Just tell me where to leave you."

Nel nodded and both of them went outside of the warehouse. They went round it and got to it's back side, where four cars were parked. Yorichi went to one of them – a black pickup and unlocked it. When she and Nel got in the car, the younger woman saw a beautiful long katana on the panel.

'Oh, It's not mine. It belongs to my friend Kisuke. I prefer fighting bare – handed or with very light weapons." Said Yoruichi and started the car.

"Is that so? I think I prefer guns, although I can use sword and fight bare – handed."

"Just like Stark huh?"

"Yeah. I suppose so." Said Nel smiling.

"So where to?" Asked Yoruichi.

Nel explained where Tia was living and the two women stayed silent for a while.

"Why are you against Aizen?" Nel asked suddenly.

Yoruichi chuckled.

"I knew you'd ask me that. Well actually me and Aizen know ach other for a while now, but I've never approved of his way of doing things. So when I met the guys I just decided to help them. After all I agree that someone should put an end to Aizen's bullshit."

"So you've met him before" Nel wanted to know.

"Yeah, you could say that"

Nel was thinking through what she'd just heard from the woman next to her. There _was _a chance that this wasn't the whole truth. However It seemed that she trusted the others and apparently all of them wanted to see Aizen defeated as much as Nel and that's all she needed to know. Besides if Stark had joined them, so maybe it was alright for her to join them too. She then realized that they were already in the area where Tia lived.

"You can stop here." Said Nel.

"As you wish." Said Yoruichi, slowing down the car.

"I guess I'll se you tonight." Said the green – haired woman as the car stopped.

"Sure. Bye then."

"Bye. And thanks for the ride."

"Don't mention it."

Nel watched as Yoruichi's car went away and thought that she was a really cool person. W hen she got to Tia's place, she saw that her friend was waiting for her outside.

"Hey! What's up?" Asked Tia.

"Nothing much. Just glad that I finally left the damn place." Answered Nel.

"Well, I'm happy for you. You were wasting your life there. By the way where did you sleep last night?"

Nel hadn't thought about what was she going to tell Tia, but now she immediately decided not to tell her the whole truth. Not because she didn't trust her, but simply because she didn't want to make her worry. However Tia deserved to know at least one thing.

"Yeah, about that… I met Stark."

Her friend stayed silent for a bit.

"Oh, uum… Is he ok?

'Yeah he's alright and he apologized for not telling us anything, but apparently he had some troubles."

"Well, I'm sure he had his reasons." Said the other woman, not looking at Nel.

"I'm sure he still cares a lot for you." She said trying to comfort Tia.

"Anyway. Did you sleep at his place then?"

"Uuuh… yeah, sure."

"I'm glad to hear that you didn't spend the night outside. Here you go." She gave Nel the keys. "You've been there before, so you shouldn't have any problems finding it."

"Of course not." Thanks again and you'll come to visit me, right?"

"Goes without saying." Assured her Tia.

The two women said good-bye to each other and Nel headed towards her new home. When she got there she was very tired, but she desperately needed to eat something. Of course there wasn't anything eatable, so she went to the store to buy some stuff and when se got back, she cooked some soup. She had no problems with that, because she was a good cook and the kitchen there had everything she needed. Actually the whole place apartment was very nice. It was quite big and had two floors, with one nice large bedroom and one bathroom one each of them, a spacious living room on the first and something like a closet on the second floor. The reason why Tia wasn't living there herself was because she thought that the place was too big and empty for her. However it was perfect for Nel and once she finished eating she went to bed, because she wanted to have some sleep before tonight's 'hunting".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can see we have a little bit of Yoruichi's background story included. I'll try to reveal something new about the other characters in the following chapters. Also Stark and Tia know each other. I wonder what kind of relationship they had in the past.**

**Btw, more new characters come in the next chapter so make sure to read. (and review)**


	6. Chapter 6

Nel already knew where the warehouse was, so she didn't have any problems finding it. She regretted for not having a car, because if she did, she would have gotten there much faster When she entered she found out that the members were waiting inside the warehouse itself, not in the basement. She saw three people which she hadn't met before. One of them was a tall, slim man with blond hair and brown eyes. The other two were women. The first one was short, skinny and had blond hair too, tied in two ponytails. The second woman was a bit taller. She had long burnt hair, grey eyes and a kind expression on her face.

"Oi, Nel! You're here. Great." Said Yoruichi. "Let me introduce you to Shinji and Hiyori. They are the best men in my team and also great friends." She added pointing at the two blond people. "They'll be helping us tonight."

"Oh! Great! Nice to meet you."

"And this is Orihime." Said Ulquiorra and the orange – haired girl smiled. "She'll be of use if someone gets wounded."

"It's a pleasure." Said Nel. "So, what's the plan?" She asked.

"We're going to the next town to see about this prison you mentioned." Informed her Ichigo.

"And I was just about to say that we should divide into three groups, to make things easier." Said Yoruichi. "For example, I can be in a group with Shinji and Hiyori."

"Then I'll be with Nel." Said Stark. " And also .."

" Me?" sounded Grimmjow's voice.

"So be it." Agreed Stark.

"And me and Ulquiorra will take Orihime with us." Called out Ichigo.

"If we're going to do that, I suggest we cover the center of the town, in case someone gets injured and need to find us quickly". Said Ulquiorra.

"You've got point. Then we'll be in the west part of the town and Stark and the others in the east." Suggested Yoruichi.

"Fine by us." Replied Grimmjow.

"Nel, do you have a wepon?" Asked Stark.

"Yeah, sure." She took out her gun.

At that moment she realized that everyone there had swords except Yoruichi , who didn't seem to have a weapon, and both Nel and Stark who were holding guns.

"Ok then. Let's get down to business." Said Ichigo and all of them went outside to the cars.

"We'll use my car, since Grimmjow's is red and stands out too much." Explained Stark .

The teal – haired man rolled his eyes, but didn't object and they all got inside the black "Cadilac". He and Grimmjow were at the front, while Nel sat at the back of the car. She was glad to be with Stark, because she knew him and trusted him, but she was worried that the other man might do something impulsive. They didn't talk that much while riding in the car. Nel guessed that Stark, who was driving was nervous and worried because of Lilynette, and her and Grimmjow just didn't feel like talking much. I t took themabout 40 minutes to reach the next town and around 15 more to decide where to stop and start searching . Finally Stark parked the car in a little dark street.

"It should be good enough." He said, looking around, as they got out of the car." The car doesn't stand out here and we'll still be able to find the place easily."

"Fine by me." Said Grimmjow. "So, what the hell do we do now?"

"Look around for clues, but the real question is where to start from."

"Well that's just fuckin' great." The teal – haired man rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Hey, I have an idea. I know a man, who might help us. He lives somewhere here." Said Nel. "Come on! I think I know where to find him."

"That's good for a start. Take us there." Commanded Grimmjow.

Nel led them through the dark streets of the town. She had to admit that she missed the feeling of doing something like that, so she was pleasantly surprised when she felt it again, while walking in the shadows with her companions.

"It's here." She said at last and they stopped in front of a small apartment building. It took them a few moments to notice that a man was sitting on the stairs next to the entrance. Nel approached him slowly .

"Hey, Ikkaku. Good to see you."

"Nel? Is that you?"

The other two men were curious and they got closer to have a better look at Ikkaku. They could now see that the man didn't have any hair, however he had muscular body and wicked smile on his face.

"Yeah, same old me." Said the green – haired girl.

"It's been a long time, but I'm glad to see ya."

"Me too. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm in a hurry. I need information."

"About what?"

"Aizen. He's taken my friend's sister and we both know what he uses the prison for."

"Sorry, but I haven't heard or seen anything concerning hostages. However recently, there've been some unusual rumoursabout… Nnoitra. He's been noticed here."

"Where?" Asked Nel.

" Well, I heard something about that building construction . It's not far away from here. Just take the main street. It's somewhere there, by the old church."

"Thank you Ikkaku. You're the best. And one more thing. You won't-"

"Aaah! Don't you worry. I'm not telling anything to anyone. Just make sure you do whatever you've planned right."

"Thanks a lot. See you around." She said and the three of them walked away, leaving Ikkaku alone in the dark.

"OK. Who was that guy?" Asked Grimmjow as soon as they turned around the corner .

'I met him while I was with Aizen. We've helped each other through the years. Although he's not directly involved in any of the gangs around here, he has a lot of information about most of them." She explained while the were walking.

'I see. Well then… It's a good thing you know him." Said Stark

"Yeah. And don't worry. He won't say anything about us. I'm sure of it."

"That's good to hear, but I bet that there are already rumours about us too."

"Yeah. That might be true, so don't make anything rash once we get to that building structure. We'll take action only if necessary. If there's really someone there, just trey to hear something useful and keep quiet." Warned them Nel

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Snorted Grimmjow.

They kept on walking for a few more minutes before they reached the construction. It had 3 floors and it was very plain. It didn't even have any walls yet, only columns and stairs. The three of them could see that there was no one on the first floor, so they walked casually around it and tried to find anything suspicious. However there wasn't anything that seem unusual. Then, suddenly they heard voices, coming from the floor above them. Sadly, they couldn't distinguish any words.

"Let's get closer and hear what they're talking about. I think there are columns right next to the stairs on the second floor. We could hide behind them and listen." Whispered Nel in a very low voice.

'I don't think they're that many, so it won't be that bad even if we got caught. I better take the second stairs, just in case we need to shoot from different directions." Whispered Stark back.

"Ok. Me and Grimmjow will take these." Said Nel under her breath and both of them slowly started climbing the stairs, while Stark headed towards the second staircase, which was in the opposite direction. Once on the second floor they immediately hid behind the large column, right next to them. It seemed nobody noticed, because the people there continued talking and both of them could now clearly hear what they were saying. Nel could tell that they were around 5 or 6.

"I don't know what's he planning, but It's all fuckin' strange." Said one of them and Nel immediately remembered the tall man with long, black hair.

"It's Nnoitra." She whispered quietly, greeting her teeth.

"Iknow the guy. He's one hell of a bastard!" Whispered Geimmjow back.

"Frirs he's moving the hostage to Las Noches and then sends us here. What for? That's just pointless." Continued Nnoitra and the others agreed. There was a minute of silence and then he said:

"Ooh! I see. Maybe he sent us here to take care of you guys. Why don't you quit hidin' and come over here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one turned out quite long, so I'm satisfied with it. I warn you It'll get quite interesting in the next chapter, which I hope to publish in a few days actually.**

**About the new characters: Orihime will probably take some part in the next few chapters but I don't guarantee about Shinji and Hiyori. And as for Ikkaku, he's a really cool dude, but I'm not planning on including him again any time soon.**

** Please review, favorite etc.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nel's eyes widened as she heard gun shots. She pulled out her own gun too and came out from behind the column. She succeeded in shooting two of the men, while Stark shot the other three. He looked unharmed, so Nel thought that he had been the first one to shoot. She turned around when she heard the sound of clashing swords and saw that Grimmjow and Nnoitra were now pointing their katanas at each other.

"Those guys with you were fuckin' weak judging by how fast they died. I hope you're better than that." Said Grimmjow, smirking while Nel and Stark were looking around for more enemies. However Nnoitra seemed to be the only one left, so they surrounded him and pointed their weapons at him too.

"I guess you'll find out." The black – haired man laughed at Grimmjow's face.

"What's so fuckin' funny?" He asked.

'Why don't you look behind you." Suggested Nnoitra.

Grimmjow turned around to see at least ten men pointing their swords at him, Stark and Nel.

"Shit!" Only managed to spit out the teal – haired gangster.

"RUN!" Shouted Stark.

The three of them stepped away from Nnoitra and started running to the closest staircase. Stark was shooting people, who were aiming at their backs, Nel was shooting men on the front and Grmmjow was slaying everyone he could see, just to get to the stairs leading to the first floor. Somehow they finally reached the stairs without being harmed seriously. Stark was almost on the first floor already, but Nel and Grimmjow were sill at the top of the stairs. Then she saw Nnoitra pulling out a gun and pointing right at both of them. Nel had seen him pointing the same gun at so many people, including her brothers, so she didn't want to see more people getting shot by it right in front of her eyes. And before she knew it, she had already pushed Grimmjow down the stairs, right before she heard the shot. She fell down herself and once they were on the first floor, she heard him say:

"Damn that son of a bitch! He could've killed us. Good thing you pushed us out of the way before he did."

She was too dizzy to answer, plus she was trying not to slow down while they were running. However in a less than a minute she was barely standing on her feet.

"Why are ya so damn slow? Those bastards are probably still after us! Ya wanna get killed?" Yelled Grimmjow, who was running right in front of her. He then felt a warm hand clutching the back of his shirt.

"I… I can't go… any further." Nel barely said. " You just leave me and run."

"Grimmjow turned around and was shocked to see her whole arm and shoulder covered with blood. In normal circumstances he would have left her behind to die. He was used to giving victims. But he knew that if Nnoitra hadn't shot her, he would've shot him. That's why he picked her up as she collapsed in his arms. He then shouted as loud as he could:

"STARK! Call Ichigo! Now! Nel got shot. Tell him to bring that damn nurse with him."

He leaned over her as she gasped for breath. He could feel her blood pouring in his hands.

Stark, who was running ahead of them stopped immediately when he heard this and turned around to see Nel and now Grimmjow, who was holding her, covered with blood. He took out his phone at once and dialed Ichigo's number. He explained him what had happened and then quickly ran back to the other two.

"He said, they'll be here in five minutes." Said Stark.

"What the hell? What if she dies until then? What the fuck do we do now?" Yelled Grimmjow.

"Stop the bleeding." Then the brown – haired man took off his shirt, tore it apart and wrapped it around Nel's shoulder. The wound there continued to bleed but not as much as before. They waited in silence and when Ichigo finally came he was driving like mad. When the car stopped. Orihime got out of it and ran over to where Nel was and immediately started bandaging her.

"These bandages are only temporary . We need to take her to a place where I can take care of her properly."

"We're going to the hideout!" Yelled Ichigo. "I'm gonna tell Yoruichi."

"Get Nel inside the car. And carefully." Said Orihime.

Grimmjow slowly picked her up, and placed her on the back seat of the car. Orihime sat on the back too, to keep an eye on her.

"Tell me where your car is. I'll drive it to the warehouse." Said Ulquiorra to Stark. He explained him where he had parked. Then he sat on the driver's seat in Ichigo's car.

"How did this even happen? You were right behind me!" Shouted Stark.

"It happened while we were trying to get downstairs. That fuckin' bastard Nnoitra suddenly took out a gun and tried to kill us! I would probably be dead right now if she hadn't pushed me out of the way."

"_That woman! Now I owe her my life!" _Thought Grimmjow

When they finally got to the hideout they saw that Yoruichi, Shinji and Hiyori were already there. Apparently Ichigo and Ulquiorra had told them about the situation. Grimmjow carried Nel to the room which she had slept in before. Orihime followed him.

"You! Don't let her die! T would be a problem for everyone." Grimmjow said before he slammed the door as he was leaving. "_I t would be troublesome to have her around." _He was thinking while going to the main room, where everyone else had already gathered. He sat on the couch, sighing.

"Stark told me what happened." Said Yoruichi quietly.

"Great, then you know that we messed up everything!" Snapped Grimmjow.

"Hey that's not quite true. At least we know Lilynette is kept. Nnoitra mentioned something about this place called Las Noches."

"I've heard of it, but I have no idea what that hideout looks like or where it is. Maybe Nel will be able to help us."

"Yeah if she survives." Added Stark gloomily .

None of the others said anything. They all stood there waiting in silence. At some point the door opened and Orihime entered the room. Everyone looked at her.

"I think she'll be alright. The bullet didn't stay in her body, so the damage wasn't that great. However she's lost a lot of blood so it'll take a while for her to recover completely." She said

Everyone looked relieved.

"Thank you for saving her." Said Stark.

"Yeah about that… I think I'd better stay here for a while and take care of her, until I'm sure she's ok."

"Of course! After all we can't take her to a hospital. We can't risk other people to discover how she got the wound. We'll prepare you a room." Smiled Stark

"Actually I think it would be the best if all of us stay here tonight." Said Yoruichi. Apparently no one had any objections since they were all tired and stressed. And so one by one everyone left the room leaving it empty and dark.

* * *

><p>AN: I've been writing this for like 3 weeks because I'm sooo lazy... . Sorry about that! Well anywaaaay I have no idea when am I going to start the next chapter and It's possible that it;ll turn out quite short. However th_ere will _be some more _active_ Grimmnel from now on - promise! So just keep on reading!

Please review alert favorite etc. and thanks to all who do!


End file.
